


When Justice Won't Play Along

by bebentoo



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band), SHINee
Genre: Drama, F/M, High School, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebentoo/pseuds/bebentoo
Summary: You're the kind of typical girl who is just being herself all the time but would always get into trouble. A single child whose father owns a large business in the States and mother died a year ago; and as for that fact, your father decides to send you back to your home country, South Korea, where you get to end your studies and have a simple and hopefully peaceful life at your mother's sister's house.But that peace soon fades away when you get to meet someone by the name Lee Gikwang.
Relationships: Lee Gikwang/You





	1. New School, New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back with another earlier work of mine I'm importing from Asianfanfics! Please, go on and laugh/cringe at how bad this is, again. Barely any of my early written works were good, to begin with.  
> Also, yes. I am very much aware that the warnings/tags are spoiling a lot from the plot itself. Though, I put them up for various reasons - one of them wanting to warn people ahead that my life wasn't daijoubu back then. Hah.

**Your POV:**

A slim woman walked down the corridors with a pile of documents in her one arm and a bag in her other. I watched her while she was busy talking to me, asking me questions about my ethnicity and why I suddenly decided to come back if I could have had a better life where I originally live. Well, I couldn't blame her for her curiosity and simply answered everything until we reached a door, covered in scribbles, scratches and reeking dirt.

"Well then Miss Kim; are you ready?" I nodded with a cool expression although I was already at the verge of vomiting from the smell along.

It didn't take long until an even stronger smell of glue hit my nose, giving me shivers. The woman beside me sighed and walked in—as if the gross smell never existed—and tore all windows wide open after setting her things on the front table, letting the students know she was there. They all hurried to their seats and took a seat while keeping it quiet.

The very moment she wanted to speak up, a boy—not very tall but also not too short for his age—literally crashed into the class, interrupting the exhausted looking woman who might be able to lift up a truck and throw it against something or a specific someone.

"I'm sorry, ma'am! Principal Kang stopped me on my way to talk about something." The male apologised as he bowed several times with fear written all over his face. I bit my lower lip because of the stares I have been receiving from all others ever since I entered this room and with that guy interrupting my official welcome, I became even more nervous.

"Plus five points. You're getting better in this game, Mr. Lee." I didn't really know if it was supposed to be a scold or a joke, but it was out of my interest anyway. The boy lifted his head up only to meet eyes with me. For some odd reason it gave me shivers with his eyes literally checking me out; or probably my chest.

As Mrs. Yoon went on with her speech, I finally got the chance to check where that guy was sitting. Around the third time, I caught him glancing at me, making me widen my eyes in surprise and just when I was about to turn away, my new homeroom teacher butted in with my introduction.

"And lastly, please welcome your new classmate. She comes from the US and isn't very familiar with the school yet. Please take care of her," Mrs. Yoon announced. I bent my upper body, showing everyone my gratitude for accepting me with a 90 degrees bow although I had a heavy feeling in my stomach, making me wonder if they would eventually like me. She then told me to take a seat beside that student who has been staring at me for the whole time as if I was a mad person. I sat down quietly, putting my pencil case on the table with a pack of paper when I heard someone chuckling beside me. I turned my head, only to get greeted by a grin.

"Gikwang," he simply introduced himself as he extended his hand. I nodded slowly as I shook hands with him and bowed a little, giving him a simple smile. "(Y/N)."

I then turned my attention back to the teacher with my pen in between my lips. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, making me flinch due to my engrossment for the lesson. I heard a small chuckle escaping from the side, but instead of snapping at my neighbour I waved a hand, showing that I wasn't interested at all although I knew it would be somehow rude—most of all when I was new around here.

He tapped me once again. I heaved a sigh and turned my attention as I gave him a look. "Please?" I asked in a slightly annoyed manner as I put down my pen and received a poke on my cheek. I shook my head, confused about his doings before scribbling some notes down on what Mrs. Yoon was talking about.

The bell rang for lunch; still I stayed inside the classroom because I had to do some work. I took out the book which I got from my teacher from the US and read it as I wrote notes when I heard someone calling my name. I lifted my gaze, only to see that weirdo of seat mate waving his hand. I let out a sigh but before I could read any further he covered the page with his palm. I mentally face palmed myself, asking how much annoying it could get. Before I could ask him he spoke up, asking me if I didn't want to eat lunch. Before I could even answer my stomach suddenly growled, making him chuckle for the nth time today.

"I take it as a yes," he teased as he approached me. I heaved a sigh and forced a smile as I closed my book and took out my lunch.

"Alright, let's go."

With that said, we both walked off into the cafeteria.

Once we arrived, Gikwang glanced around—probably trying to find someone. I did the same until I spotted a pair waving towards our direction. I tugged onto the boy's shirt to gain his attention and pointed at the couple.

"I've been searching for you, guys!" Gikwang yelled, gaining a lot of attention through of it. I ducked my head in embarrassment as we walked towards the two of them.

Minutes passed by but I couldn't help myself. I sat there, laughing along like a lifeless person since I didn't get most of their jokes. After five more minutes the bell finally rang as a prior warning for the next lesson. I got up first and went to the classroom, trying to avoid any awkward conversations. A few moments later, the class got filled with the other students. Gikwang sat down beside me. Before he could even open his mouth for any kind of talk, the teacher came inside. We all stood up and bowed before taking our seats. I then took my notebook and started to write some things in it when I felt a nudge.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" the voice whispered. I looked at that guy and shook my head before taking some notes.

"You seriously don't talk much," he stated which—was actually the truth. I nodded slowly before ignoring everything around me except for the teacher when I heard a sigh.

"You should talk much more," I heard him mumble. I blinked, not knowing how to react at all until a small smile formed on my lips. I then took a piece of paper and scribbled something down before giving it to him. He sat there not knowing what to do with it until I nodded once—wanting to tell him that he should take it. Gikwang unfolded it and read what I wrote. A small grin formed on his lips before he nodded. And from that moment on, I knew that we could get along.

_Hey, sorry for acting like this. I'm just not really used to everything yet. Forgive me?_

I was about to make my way home when someone held onto my wrist before I could leave the classroom.

"Where do you think are you going?" the one who held me asked. I turned my head around only to see Yoseob. "Home?" I stated in a more questioning tone but got immediately snapped at.

"Excuse me but... But why are you yelling at me? We don't even know each other." I said casually as I raised a brow. Just then Jinah came to my rescue and, yanked the latter off my sight. I let out a sigh of relief and thanked her before making my way towards the door in a hurry.

"(Y/N), where to go?" I turned my head towards the voice and bit my lower lip as I bowed my head slightly. "Sorry, my aunt is strict when it comes to curfews. I see you tomorrow."

Without giving them the chance to say another word, I escaped into the corridors and out of school.


	2. Tasks, Fun, Heartbreaks

**Your POV:**

I came to school as it was a normal day, but it wasn't. I really had no idea what they've meant with a test. I couldn't sleep properly because I was thinking about it the whole night.

"(Y/N)-ssi!" a voice shouted from behind.

"Here, that's for you." a boy told me as he handed me a letter.

I didn't want to open it because I was too scared. I went into my class when Jinah approached me.

"Did you receive the letter already?" she asked excitingly.

I nodded in response.

"Open it now," she told me.

I opened the letter and it said:

_As most of the students know,  
Mr Jung is married but is watching for a 'younger' girlfriend to get his pride again (his wife is older than him).  
Go to the site Singleones.com and write him on his wall (as anonymous):_

_Hey there!  
Wanna meet me?If yes, then we will meet up on Sunday at 2 PM near the Han river. You have to find me there. ;)_

_Good luck!  
School speaker Cho Hankyung_

My eyes widened as I read the letter. Are they kidding me or what?! I don't write a teacher something perverted like this! Okay, it's not directly pervert, but WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!

"I DON'T WANNA DO THIS!" I yelled out.

"YAH! What's wrong Ms Kim?!" Mr. Jung asked. Oh shoot! I totally forgot that the lesson has already started.

"Um...nothing," I replied him with a pathetic smile plastered on my face.

The school bell rang for lunch time. I went to the cafeteria where I found Jinah waving her hands. Yoseob-ssi was sitting beside her and Gikwang-ssi was opposite of them with a girl which I didn't know.

"Yah! What's your first task?" Jinah asked me with excitement.

I showed her the letter which was given to me before.

"Omo, that's easy. BUT you have to be careful" she told me.

"Why?" I asked her worried.

"Well, if Mr Jung finds out that he got tricked by a student, he can tell the page owner about it and they will track the computer, laptop, cell phone or whatever it is. After they find out who it was, they will call the police and arrest you and you will be dropped out of school." Yoseob-ssi explained.

"WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" I yelled.

"From where do you wanna know this?" Jinah asked him as she raised a brow.

"Well, I already experienced." he told her with a mischievous smirk.

"Let me guess. You told a women you wanna date her. On the day of the date you never appeared in front her until she found out that you're already dating another women. She called the police because you broke her heart." Jinah laughed.

Yoseob-ssi rolled his eyes.

"No you pabo! I wanted to date her and she agreed; but when she found out that I'm a student, she immediately called the police. But instead of arresting me, they arrested her. 'Cause she was the one who agreed with it and she also wanted to 'make love' with me" Yoseob-ssi told us.

Okay, making love mustn't be mentioned. Meanwhile Gikwang-ssi was flirting with a girl beside us. Suddenly another girl appeared out from no where.

"YAH! LEE GIKWANG! HOW DARE CAN YOU CHEAT ON ME?!" she screamed into my ear.

Ouch! That hurts girl!

"Oh, hey Mina! How are you? May I introduce you Ella?" he told her as he smirked.

Hmm...Mina, Mina, Mina...oh...she's my classmate!

"BUT WHY?! WHY HER, NOT ME?!" she sobbed.

"Mina, let me tell you." Gikwang-ssi said with a calm voice and stood up.

He put his arm on her shoulder.

"Mina-ah, I really don't want to hurt you, but...how should I tell you? I don't love you." he told her straight.

WHAT?! Is he just confessing Mina not to love her?! I mean she looks beautiful!

Aish! I really wanna his jewels so badly! What a jerk!

"(Y/N)-ah, are you okay?" Jinah looked at me worried.

I think she knows how angry I am.

"I'm okay, thanks." I replied without looking at her.

Yoseob-ssi sighed.

"Not again." he whispered.

"What's wrong Yoseob-ssi?" I asked him.

"He's really arrogant that bastard." he mumbled quietly.

I looked to the direction where he looked to. Yeah, Gikwang-ssi really is a jerk. How could he break a girls heart that easily without showing any emotions?

**Later...**

After school I went home. Jinah came along with me because she needed help with the homework and she also wanted to watch me while when I will write Mr Jung the message. It was really funny with her. We watched drama's played games and even played the dare game with my aunt. After all she had to go home, because it was already late. I went to bed and already fell asleep.


	3. WHAT THE FUCK?!

**A week later...**

**Your POV:**

I went to school as usual. I chit chatted with Gikwang OPPA during the lesson. I don't know why I'm calling him oppa, but somehow it's funny. We went at break to the cafeteria and ate with Jinah and Yoseob-ssi. Suddenly someone shouted my name out loud.

"MISS KIM!!!" I gulped 'cause I already knew who it was.

We all turned our head and saw Mr Jung with an angry face. Uh-Oh...

"MISS KIM!! HOW DARE YOU TO WRITE ME DIRTY WORDS LIKE THIS!?!" he shouted.

All the students were starring at the scene. SHOOT!!!

I gulped again and Mr Jung asked...well more like shouting at me again.

"Miss Kim, I want an answer from YOU!!" he said.

"A—...an...an answer?" I pretended not to know what he meant.

"Miss Kim~ Are you kidding or what? I know that you wrote me something on MY account in SINGLE ONES!!!" he glared at me.

SHIT! I really have no idea what to do now! =P

Suddenly I felt someone's holding my wrist and pulled me back.

"Mr Jung! Please calm down!" it was Gikwang oppa.

"Mr Lee, it's not your problem. And please could you do me a favour? BACK AWAY!" Mr Jung shouted at him.

"But Mr Jung! It's not his nor her fault!" Jinah said.

"Miss Lee, either you shut up or I will expel you ALL 3 from school!" Mr Jung said.

"Mr Jung! It's really not his nor her fault! It's all Hankyung's fault!" Yoseob-ssi said and pointed at the school speaker.

"Who me? Are you kidding me or what?" Hankyung-ssi said and smirked.

"Mr Yang, you want to tell me that the schools school speaker was that?" Mr Jung asked Yoseob and raised an eyebrow.

"It was him!" a girl from somewhere shouted.

"YEAH!"

"Yes!"

"It was him!"

"That jerk did it!"

"I also had to do it because of him!"

"Me either!" the other students said and agreed to it.

"BWO?! Are you guys kidding me or what?" Hankyung-ssi said and smirked at me. Disgusting!

Mr Jung glared at him.

"So~ Any excuses Mr CHO??" Mr Jung said.

"Okay, okay~ It was me. But I'm the school speaker so you can't expel me from school!" Hankyung-ssi smirked.

"I can. I can give your position to another student." Mr Jung smirked back.

"Do it again and you're out of school!"

Mr Jung turned around apologised to us 4 and went away. Then all the students did again what they did before. Hankyung-ssi went towards us and smirked at me, then he went away.

"Geez, what a pervert!" Jinah said and continued to eat.

"Well, that's life." Yoseob-ssi sighted.

As I was on my way to the toilet, someone hit me against the wall.That someone kissed me on my lips passionately....WITH TONGUE!!! I pushed that pervert away. When I opened my eyes it revealed a lips liking school speaker named Cho Hankyung!!! My eyes widened.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!??!

"YAH!!! ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT?!?!?" I shouted at him.

He just smirked at me.

"I know you enjoyed it Ms Kim and I hope we can do it again." he said with a cool voice and walked down the corridor.

_**WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE WANT FROM ME?!** _


	4. Weird Feeling

**Your POV:**

I went back to class with a blushed face. It's usual for me to blush, BUT THIS?!?! Oh~ I really wish I could turn the time. I still had the taste of his lips in mine. Yummy...it's cherry. YAH! KIM (Y/N)!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!

When I entered class I was still as red as a tomato. Suddenly I felt grip around my waist. I turned around and saw Gikwang oppa with a worried face.

"Yah! Where have you been?! I was worried about you!" he said and looked into my eyes.

Omo~ I could feel that my heart is melting right now and that's for the first time!!! But why am I feeling like this? My stomach...it feels like I have butterflies in there. Well...that's weird. My heart was pounding like crazy when I felt his gaze on my face.

"I-I-I was looking for my notebooks..." I lied.

Gikwang leaned his head closer to me and whispered something into my ear.

"I saw what he did to you (Y/N). And I wont let it be like this." he said and pulled himself away.

"Oh, Mr Jung is here. Come on sit down!" he said with a wide smile.

I was totally weird about his sudden reaction and what he meant with 'I wont let this' or else. I'm also worried about myself. What is this for a feeling?!


	5. A long lost Friend, Mentor, Listener & Brother

**Your POV:**

School ended. I went to the bus station alone 'cause Jinah had to go to a dance practice. Yep, she's going to a dance group with other friends. Also with Gikwang oppa and Yoseob-ssi. I played with my phone while waiting. Suddenly I heard a voice saying my name.

"(Y/N)?" the voice asked. I turned my head to the direction from where it came from. I then saw a familiar person rushing towards me.

"For goodness sake!! IT'S REALLY YOU!"

Wait, is this...KEY OPPA?! THIS CAN'T BE! HE FLEW YEARS AGO BACK TO KOREA! Geez, what a small world. I never knew I could see him again!

"OPPA!" I squealed and hugged him tight.

"I missed you so much, dongsaengie~" Key oppa told me smiled brightly at me.

"I missed you too oppa~" I told him.

"So, why are you here?" he suddenly asked me.

I told him the whole story. From the begin up to this moment.

"Your mother died?" he asked in shock. I nodded.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. Why didn't you call me?"

What that lousy question. I glared at him.

"Oh, sorry...you were just 5 when I left..." he then remembered.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" I said and buried my face into his chest.

I could hear his heartbeat.

"Oh, the bus is here." he said and took my hand.

We went in and started to talk about the past time. I even told him about the incident which happened today. Oppa's eyes became bigger when he heard about the kiss and even more when he heard what Gikwang oppa told me.

"A...a-are you kidding me?!" he asked with widened eyes.

I shook my head.

"Ani, it really happened!" I told him and pouted.

"Aigo~ Do you know what it means?" Key oppa asked me.

I shook my head again. He sighted.

"You're already grown up dongsaengie. You HAVE to understand it~" he told me.

"So...what does it mean now oppa?" I asked.

Key oppa looked away. He looked out of the window.

"They are your lovers." he told me avoiding my gaze.

"B...b-BWOH?!?!?!?!" I yelled.

The passengers hushed me. Some of them shoot me death glares.

"Mianhae." I said looking away now too.

"(Y/N)-ah. They like you. I mean...the kiss from the one guy-"

"Hankyung-ssi."

"And the I-don't-let-this-be-like-this-thing from the other one-"

"Gikwang oppa."

"Stop cutting me off~" Key oppa said with a cold voice.

I looked down and apologised.

"Well, you've grown up to an intelligent and pretty young lady (Y/N). No wonder that boys are chasing after you." Oppa said and began to laugh.

I glared at him, but he kept laughing. When we arrived at my aunts house, we hugged each other and said goodbye. He then went away. I'm really glad to see a long lost friend of mine, who is also my mentor, a good listener and most of all...like an older brother for me.


	6. Hate, Jealousy or both?

**Your POV:**

A week past by. Gikwang oppa and I we're acting like nothing happened. Same thing with Hankyung-ssi. After break I went into class. Suddenly I saw Key oppa talking with Jinah. WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOIN' HERE?! I hushed to my seat and sat down before he could see me. Then our teacher came in. Gikwang oppa is late...again.

"Students! Be QUIET!" Mrs Yoon yelled.

We all became quiet and sat down on our seats. For your information, Mrs Yoon is one of the scariest but also nicest teachers here in our school and Mr Jung is our victim.

"Okay class! Let me int—"

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Kim! I will never come late again." Gikwang oppa burst in and interrupted Mrs Yoon.

Mrs Yoon just rolled her eyes and continued to talk.

"Well, anyway, may I introduce you Kim Kibum? He's from now on your new student. Please take care of him! And...Ms Kim?"

"Neh?" I responded.

"Could you please make a tour with Mr Kim through the school?" Mrs Yoon asked me.

"Yes ma'm..." I replied her.

Wait...KEY OPPA IS NOW ALSO HERE?! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS FOR A TINY WORLD?!?!?!

"Hey (Y/N). Do you know that guy?" Gikwang oppa asked me.

I nodded.

**Gikwang's POV:**

So she knows him hm? Aish~ Lee Gikwang! Don't even think of scaring her again like the last time with Hankyung!! I must stop thinking about it!!! She knows him! So who cares?! I'm the playboy in this school and I will capture her heart for sure! I don't care about rivals!

**Break...**

**Your POV:**

I went the school corridor up and down, up and down. Suddenly I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Hankyung-ssi smirking on me.

"Hey there little girl. Did you lost your way?" he asked still smirking at me.

I gulped.

"A...a-ani..." I shuttered.

I was scared that he would do the same thing again like the week before. He leaned his head closer to mine. Our lips were just inches apart. I felt his gaze on my face. I wanted to step back but he was faster and grabbed my waist.

"Please...I didn't do anything~" I whispered.

"Let me think about it...NO!" he said and pulled me closer to his body.

I closed my eyes and hope that it would get fast whatever he wants to do on me. But...why did nothing happen? I slowly opened my eyes and saw Key oppa with his hands between our faces.

"Dare you're going to kiss or rape her!" he whispered and shoot Hankyung-ssi his famous laser-death-glare.

Huh? Did he just said rape?

Hankyung-ssi let go off me and looked at Key oppa with a disgusted look.

"Yah! I'm here the school speaker! Not you!" Hankyung-ssi told oppa.

"If you're going to talk to me like this again, you will end up in the principal's office. Plus, I will tell the pricipal that you raped girls of this school and I think that many girls will agree with this idea~"

My eyes widened after hearing what just Key oppa said. Would he really do something like this? And why is he acting like this? Anyways, after Key oppa said that, Hankyung-ssi was dumbfounded and walked away. I think he was pissed off.

"Hey donsaengie, are you alright?" oppa asked me and took my hand. I nodded.

"So, we still have 2 minutes left. What about a tour?" Key oppa asked.

I looked at him with a weird look. He then started to laugh.

"Haha. Okay then just next time." he said and we went to our class.

"Yah! (Y/N)! Where have you been?! I looked for you everywhere!" Jinah said and ran towards us.

She then stopped. She saw that Key oppa and me were holding hands.

"Hey (Y/N)! Look at thi—" Yoseob-ssi also stopped talking.

Gikwang oppa came in. His eyes widened when he saw Key oppa and me holding hands.

**Gikwang's POV:**

NO! THIS CAN'T BE! THIS. CAN'T. BE. I hope it's just a dream!

Wait...why do I feel so strange when I see (Y/N) holding hands with that Kibum?

I mean...I just like her...as a friend.

But I'm the playboy and my job is to capture her heart! Even thought she's just a friend. But why?! Why do I really feel totally strange when I'm near her?! I'm not myself when I'm with her. I feel nervousness coming over my body and my heart...it's...it's beating fast.

But when she's with that Kibum...a cold feeling comes over me...is this called hate, jealousy or both?


	7. Talk about School Uniforms & Don't EVER argue with Almighty Key!

**Narrator's POV:**

Weeks past by and Key was talking with Jinah and you all the time. Gikwang was busy dating Ella and Yoseob...well...his busy with practising for the Sing&Dance competition. When it was break, they always sat together and were talking about what's new in school. This time it was about their school uniforms.

**Your POV:**

We were talking about how our school uniforms in summer would be, but I have no idea why. In time we're wearing this:

"Yo! I've heard that we will wear this in the next term!" Key oppa said and showed Jinah and me two pictures.

"OMO! It looks totally cute!" Jinah squealed.

"How did you know about that?" I asked him.

"Well, let's say, I have my connections." oppa told me and winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Key! Can I talk to you?" Gikwang oppa asked Key oppa and he nodded.

They then went somewhere else.

**Key's POV:**

Gikwang-ssi dragged me into a corner somewhere else in this school but far away from the others. Suddenly he nailed me against the wall. Is he gay or what?!

"Yah! If you're going to continue with your flirt with (Y/N) then I'm going to kill you!!" he spitted at me.

Damn man! What's up with that guy?!

"Erm...excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He really looks annoyed.

"Oh, come on boy! I am the playboy in this school! NO ONE will snatch the prettiest girls from this school away from ME!" Gikwang-ssi shouted at me.

"HA! I'M SO SORRY?! But...WHAT DID I JUST HEARD?!" I shouted back and pushed him away.

"You heard right idiot!"

"So, you mean that (Y/N) is not just a friend for you?! Do you mean she's a SLUT or what?!"

"What the hell man?! I JUST WANNA DATE HER AND—!"

"AND WHAT?! AND BRING HER TO YOU HOME SO THAT YOU CAN F*CK HER?!?!"

"NO!!"

"Then WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MY DONGSAENG?! TELL ME GIKWANG-SSI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM (Y/N)?!"

"..."

Out of words huh? That's the way how I pay back when someone is arguing with Almighty Key! Suddenly the bell rang

"Oops, sorry, but I have to go now. See ya in class!" I said and ran to our class.

**Classroom...**

"Hey Key! What did Gikwang told you?" Jinah asked me.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I told her and smiled.

I looked at the door and saw a confused Lee Gikwang coming in.

Hehe. Do never mess up with someone who name is Kim Kibum a.k.a Key the Almighty!

Sight~

I hope that he wont hurt (Y/N)...

I really have my worries.


	8. A week after...

**A week after...**

I went out of school with Jinah. Key oppa had to left earlier 'cause he had an appointment at the doctor's. Yoseob-ssi went with some friends to the park and Gikwang oppa...well...he broke up with his girlfriend just a few days ago but I have no idea where he is right now...

_**\---------- F L A S H B A C K ----------** _

_As usual we were sitting together at break and were discussing about 'abnormal' stuff. Suddenly Ella appeared out of now where and was begging Gikwang oppa because of something._

_"Come on oppa!!! I really wanna go there!!!" she whined._

_"NO!! How many times did I tell you that I DON'T want to go to the party of that Hankyung guy?!?!" Gikwang oppa said annoyed._

_"Bu-"_

_"No BUTS!! You know what Ella...maybe we should break up!" he suddenly said and Ella's eyes became teary._

_"But oppa~ Wae?" she asked as a tear rolled down her cheek._

_"Ha! You really don't know?! Well...you always force me to do something with you! I mean...I thought you're different from Mina. I thought you could understand me!"_

_"But oppa~ I understand you!"_

_"No~ You don't understand me! Just leave me Ella!" Gikwang oppa said and turned his head to us._

_We heard how Ella started to cry. I don't know...but I feel sorry for her..._

_**\---------- + + + ----------** _

Jinah brought me home. We said goodbye and I was about to open the door when suddenly someone hugged me from behind. I was scared and closed my eyes. Suddenly that someone turned me and I felt lips crushing into mine. I opened my eyes. Wha...WHAT THE HECK?!


	9. I'm sorry...

_**I opened my eyes. Wha...WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!** _

I pushed him away. I couldn't breath anymore.

"YAH! I THOUGHT WE'RE FRIENDS!!!" I yelled at Gikwang oppa.

"Wae yo? I thought you would like it since you already kissed that guy called Hankyung?" he said and smirked at me.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK ARE YOU LEE GIKWANG?!?!?!" I yelled again.

"Who I am? Hmm, that's a good question."

While he was thinking I unlocked the door and ran into the house but unfortunately I forgot to close the door. Gikwang oppa went into the house and explored it a little. He also closed the door behind.

"Nice house~" he said and went into each room.

Before he could open my room's door, I went in front of it and blocked it.

"Wae yo? Am I not allowed to see your room?" he asked and smirked.

"N... N-NO!" I yelled.

Why am I yelling right now?! He held my face like I was doll or else. Suddenly he crushed his lips into mine again. His one hand was holding my head on the back while the other hand was...I don't know? I wanted to pull him away, but he was stronger than me. I didn't even notice that he opened the door of my room. If he didn't hold me while kissing, I would be already on the ground. He led us to the bed while kissing.

And wait...why does my heart beat faster?! Why am I not pushing him away?! Why is he even kissing me?!

He wanted to enter his tongue into my mouth, I let him in. Our kiss got even more than hot.

Gikwang oppa-aish! I should stop calling him oppa!

Anyways, Gikwang pushed me lightly on my bed, then we continued to kiss on the bed. Luckily my aunt was working today. Suddenly his hand started to travel under my shirt. I broke the kiss and pulled him away.

"I...I-I don't think it's a good idea." I shuttered.

"(Y/N)-ah, I have to tell you something~" he said with a calm voice.

**Gikwang's POV:**

"(Y/N)-ah, I have to tell you something~" I told (Y/N) and she looked up to me.

I sat down beside her on the bed, but tried to avoid her gaze.

"I...I like you. I really like you." I told her.

There was an awkward silence between us until she burst out in laughter.

"Haha! That's a good one oppa! Haha!"

"(Y/N)-ah...I really mean it." I told her and she stopped laughing.

"Ch..chincha?" she asked me and I nodded.

I don't know what for a feeling this is when I'm always with her. I even told Yoseob about it. He told me to find out by myself, that's why I broke up with Ella. Well, it's one reason why I broke up with her.

"I...I'm sorry oppa...but...but I already love someone else." and with this sentence I already knew whom she meant.

Key-ssi..


	10. Unexpected Apology

**The following day (Saturday)...**

**Your POV:**

I went out of the house to get some fresh air. I went to the park and sat down on a bench while watching the children playing on the playground. I was still thinking of what happened yesterday. Suddenly someone covered my eyes.

"Guess." the voice said.

I was clueless.

"Um..." I thought about 5 minutes.

That someone then gave up and took the hands off. I was shocked when I saw who it was.

"Ha-Hankyung-ssi?!" I yelled surprised.

"Yeah, why? Problem with it?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing here?" I asked him and he lowered his head to face mine.

I gulped hard.

"Nothing. Just going for a walk you?" he asked and took a seat beside me.

"Getting some fresh air and have some peace until you came to destroy both of it!" I told him and glared.

"Come on! Am I really that disgusting?" he asked.

I gave him a are-you-fucking-kidding-me look. He then looked away.

"Um..sorry." he apologised.

Wait, did he just say sorry?

"For what?" I asked him and raised an eyebrow.

"For the things I did to you?" he told me in a questioning tone.

I was really surprised by his sudden apology.

"Waeyo? Feeling guilty?" I asked him.

"Erm...yes. A little?"

A little? A LITTLE?! WHAT THE HELL MAN?!

"Ugh, I won't forgive you." I said and gave him a disgusted look.

"Come on!" he begged.

"I said NO!"

"Pwease?" he pouted.

Aigo; why am I suddenly weak?!

"OKAY!" I told him because his begging already annoyed me.

He jumped in joy and kissed my cheek. I blushed but at the same time I was filled with anger. Before I could scold him, he already ran away. That guy


	11. Different Feelings

**Your POV:**

The following days at school where normal. We ate lunch together and Jinah went shopping with Key oppa and me. The only things which has changed are that I'm now talking a lot with Hankyung-ssi, Gikwang oppa is avoiding me since the incident at home and Yoseob-ssi is avoiding US! I don't know why, maybe it has something to do with Jinah. She told me earlier that he confessed his feelings towards her, but she didn't gave him an answer.

Key oppa and I were alone in class. School already ended and he just waited for me so that he could bring me to the bus station.

"Haha! Whatever! I don't believe that you already got into jail because you dated a girl who is older than you!" I laughed.

"No really! It is true!" he told me and pouted.

I sighed.

"Oppa, why have you been always so nice to me ever since we've met first?" I blurted out.

He held my hands and took a deep breath.

"Do you still remember how we met first?" he asked as he looked deep into my eyes.

"Of course I remember. That was when I got bullied by a bunch of boys 'cause I look ugly." I giggled.

"You're not ugly dongsaengie. You look beautiful you know that?" he told me and smiled.

I immediately blushed when he told me that I look beautiful.

"Tell me, what did I told you after this incident?" he asked another question.

"Um...be careful next time?" I replied.

"No, pabo. I told you that I will always protect you!" he said with his soft voice and leaned his head to nearer to mine

"I always loved you. When I met you for the first time, my heart was beating fast. I enjoyed the days I spent with you. When I left the US to come here to Seoul, I was longing just for you. I was thinking about what you would do right now, if you got into trouble again or if you even still exist. But when I saw you at this bus station, I knew that it was you, 'cause my heart was fluttering and it kept beating fast. Do you know how much I missed you? Do you know how much I wanted to tell you what I feel for real?" he whispered to me.

"O-Oppa." I was speechless.

Our lips were not even an inch away. He pushed me lightly closer to him and kissed me passionately. After 10 long seconds, he broke the kiss.

"(Y/N)-ah, saranghae." he said and kissed my forehead.

"Nado saranghae." I said and smiled back.

Suddenly the bus came. We said goodbye and hugged. I kinda felt a little bit uncomfortable after the kiss. I didn't feel anything when oppa kissed me. It's not the same with Gikwang oppa. When Gikwang oppa kissed me, I felt pure lust and my heart was beating fast. His lips were melting along with mine without wanting it. I even became dirty thoughts when I felt his body. But Key oppa? It was way different. I felt warmth and secure through his kiss but not what I felt with Gikwang oppa.

WTF?! (Y/N)! Get that out from your mind! You love Key oppa and you will always love him! But how should I explain Gikwang oppa? How can I even face him?


	12. Why me?

**Your POV:**

It's been a month since Key oppa and me are together. We haven't told someone else except for Jinah. I'm still afraid, because I still didn't reply Gikawng oppa...

**At the cafeteria...**

I walked towards the others with my lunch. Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and turned my body to his, her or its? I closed my eyes and was about to scream when a hand cupped my mouth.

"Don't scream! It's just me!" I opened my eyes slowly and saw Hankyung smiling at me like a fool.

I got out of his grip and wiped my mouth.

"What do you want again?" I asked him annoyed.

"Can I join you lunch?" he asked and blinked at me innocently.

"NO!" I yelled and stomped to the table.

"What did he do again?" Jinah whispered to me.

"Nothing. He asked if he could join us." I told her and she gave me a okay-what-the-hell look.

I nodded at her.

"(Y/N)-ah, try that one." Key oppa said and stuffed my mouth with pudding.

"And? how does it taste?" he asked.

I held my thumb up.

"Ha! I knew it! My cooking skills are still the same!" he said proudly and I chuckled.

"Can I also taste?" Jinah asked and oppa fed her too.

"Mmh! It's delicious!" she said with her mouth full of it.

Suddenly I felt someone touching my shoulder. I did not bother to look.

"(Y/N), can I talk to you for a moment?" I turned my head and saw Hankyung grinning at me.

I sighed and followed him behind.

"You're with Kibum aren't you?" he directly asked me.

From where did he get this?

"Ahaha! That's a good joke! Y—"

"It's obvious." he interrupted me.

"H-how—"

"It's been a month since you stopped talking to that Gikwang guy. You also spend much more time with Kibum the last few weeks." he continued.

"How do you wanna know that? How do you want to know that Key oppa and me aren't just best friends?" I asked him with a serious look.

"Don't lie to me. I'm also known as the truth hero or something. I don't know how they really call me." he told me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, congratulations to your first boyfriend Miss Kim! You really managed it to break the school's most popular playboy's heart." he said and shook my hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked him worried.

"You really don't get it, do you? Lee Gikwang is the most popular boy on this school. He can make girls falling for him in one second, unlike me 'cause I'm just 2nd place."

"And what does it have to do with me?"

"You're the first girl who didn't. Well, more like...he likes you...a lot, b—"

"HA! Why should he? There are more than hundred girls for him!"

"Yeah, but each of them gives him up because of YOU."

"Why me?"

"Because some idiot spread out that he fell in love with a certain girl with the last name Kim."

"It can be any girl."

"But he doesn't spend so much time with a girl except for Jinah and you, Kim (Y/N)."

All went black. Why me?

Suddenly the school bell rang. Hankyung then smiled at me and waved his hands.

"See ya!" he cheered and got back into his class. I stood there dumbfounded.

Is it true what he told me or not?


	13. Stalking Messages

**Gikwang's POV:**

I was on my way to the class room when suddenly that Hankyung guy appeared in front of me.

"What's up?" he asked and patted my back.

"What 'what's up' ?" I asked him.

"You know, new _girlfriend_?" he asked and smirked.

I kinda sense there something.

"It's none of your business!" I told him and slapped his arm away.

I went towards my class room.

"(Y/N) IS DATING KIM KIBUM!"

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait...

What did he just say?

I turned my head and gave him a questioning face.

"What the hell are you telling me?" I asked him and raised an eyebrow.

"Just admit it Lee Gikwang! You like (Y/N). No, wait! You LOVE her! But I have one question. Why do you love a slut like her?" he yelled.

Anger filled my body. I went towards him and hit his stomach. He collapsed on the ground and coughed. Tsk, what a weak rival.

"I new it! *cough* *cough*"

I turned my attention back to that idiot.

"You love her. I can see it clearly in your eyes."

"Why are you telling me that?" I asked him half pissed off.

"Like I told you. *cough* She's dating Kibum. *cough*"

I went towards him and grabbed his collar.

"You're lying aren't you?" I asked with widened angry eyes.

"Why should I if it's the truth? Go and look by yourself!" he spitted.

I let go off him and wiped his spit away. He smirked at me. I gave him a disgusted look and made my way into my class.

**In the classroom...**

"MR LEE! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS COMING LATE OR DON'T EVEN COME THESE DAYS?!" Mrs Kwon yelled at me.

I looked down and said sorry.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! That's all what you can say? Aish; sit down now!" she demanded and I sat down beside (Y/N).

During the whole lesson, she giggled NONE STOP! Is Hankyung right or what?

**Dismissal...**

(Y/N) waved her hands and I waved mine too. I was the last one to leave the room, when I suddenly heard music playing. I think it's 0330 by U-KISS?

I looked from where it came from, suddenly I saw (Y/N)'s phone under her table. I took it out and opened her massages.

_**Conversation:** Key Oppa & You_   
_**Time:** Today, 01:30pm_

_**Key Oppa:** why looking so tired?_   
_**You:** didn't sleep well..._   
_**Key Oppa:** aigo~ you should sleep more sweetie :(_   
_**You:** but i can't! i keep thinking about someone..._   
_**Key Oppa:** is it me? :D_   
_**You:** pabo! it can be also another guy? ;p_   
_**Key Oppa:** -.-_   
_**You:** nooo~~ jk XD_   
_**Key Oppa:** then what's bothering you? you know you can tell me everything_   
_**You:** i don't know...but..._   
_**Key Oppa:** am i not the right one for you? do have a crush on that gikwang guy? 0.0_   
_**You:** YAH! don't be so mean to gikwang, oppa! you're also not better! -.-_

She defended me?

_**Key Oppa:** okay, okay. i will stop now... besides, i'm your bf. no one should hurt my girl!_   
_**You:** LOL! oh, have to stop...mrs kwon..._   
_**Key Oppa:** same here, love you♥_   
_**You:** love you more♥_

I then heard steps behind me. I turned my head and saw (Y/N) looking for something.

"Are you looking for this?" I asked her and held her phone up.

She immediately ran towards me and took it from my hand.

"Omo! I thought I already lost it." she said and hugged her phone.

"Thanks oppa!" she said and smiled at me.

I nodded. (Y/N) then got out of the room first. I sighed. I still can't believe it that she's with him.


	14. Indirect Confession

**Your POV:**

THANK GOD I HAVE MY CELL PHONE BACK!!! But what was Gikwang oppa still doing there? I took my phone out of my pocket. I suddenly saw that my inbox was opened. My eyes widened and I ran out of the building as fast as I could. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Yeobseyo?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"(Y/N)-ah, can I meet you up at 5 PM?"

The voice sounded familiar. I looked at the caller ID. It was...Hankyung.

"Oh, um...I don't know." I told him.

"It will take just five minutes." he told me and I sighted.

"But I-"

"Please! I really need to talk to you. It's about a certain girl?" he said in a more questioning tone.

I sighted once again and asked where we should meet up.

"Namsan Tower!" he cheered and I hung up without saying goodbye.

I sighted once again and made my way back home. When I arrived, I slammed my bag on the couch and got out to the park. Suddenly someone cupped my eyes again.

"Guess." a voice said.

I shrugged and took those hands off.

"Oppa~ I thought y-"

"Do you really think I'm not going to surprise you for a few times?" Key oppa said with a smile.

I smiled weakly. He gave me a worried look and held my chin up with two fingers.

"Yah~ What's wrong princess?" he asked and pouted.

I snatched my head away and told him to stop calling me princess. He looked down with disappointment.

"I'm not Gikwang right?" he asked.

I turned my head and looked at him shocked.

"Wh— What are you talking?" I asked.

He sighted and looked deeply into my eyes. He made some steps forward and took my hands.

"You don't have to lie to me~ Just follow your heart sweetie, I know that you like him and I know he likes you too." Key oppa said in a soft tone.

I my heart skipped a beat as soon as I heard that Gikwang oppa likes me too. I felt my whole world brightening up yet I felt sad for Key oppa.

"I...I usually just wanted to meet up with Hankyung..." I told him and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

I nodded slowly and took my hands away.

"Oh, um...sorry. I thought I...I just-"

"We should forget about it." I interrupted him with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"I should keep going. Hankyung will get mad at me." I told him and waved my hands.

He waved back with a weak smile. So... Gikwang likes me, hmm? I should maybe prove it.

**Key's POV:**

OH MY GAWD! What the hell did I just do?! Why are always flowing the words off my mouth which I don't even want to mention?!


	15. New Friend?

**Your POV:**

I arrived at Namsan Tower and looked for that Hankyung guy. How come I can't see him? I then saw a familiar person waving his hands at me. I went towards that person and realised Hankyung.

"(Y/N)!" he yelled.

He came towards me and took me by my hand.

"Y-yah. Where are you pulling me?" I asked.

"I wanna show you something." he answered innocently and smiled.

Weird, he's been never like this before...

We arrived at the park were I used to be when I was down. I looked at Hankyung confused, not knowing what he wanted.

"Why are we here?" I asked coldly.

He told me to sit down beside him on the bench. I sat down with my eyes not leaving him. He smiled brightly and put his hands on his lap.

"So, what's up with the girl?" I asked.

He gave me a confused look.

"You told me!" I exclaimed.

His mouth made an "Oh!".

"That was a lie." he said and grinned at me.

I slapped his shoulder and folded my arms.

"Ouch! For what was that?! That was anyways a joke!" he groaned and scratched the back of his head.

My expression softened. He played with his fingers nervously. Wait...is he going to confess something?

"Promise me you won't tell someone." he said with a hint of sadness.

I sighted and nodded.

"I actually never had a girlfriend before..." he said avoiding my gaze.

I gasped and laugh sarcastically. He then smacked my head too and glared at me.

"Yah! That's not funny!" he exclaimed and pouted.

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked and raised a brow.

"Because you're the only one who's at least nice to me?" he told me in a more questioning tone.

I looked at him surprised. Am I really that nice?

I always "bullied" Hankyung when he was getting on my nerves. I never really cared for him and his activities. Why do I suddenly feel so guilty?

"Since when am I nice to you?" I asked.

"Since I realised it."

"What?"

"Since I realised that you can be really nice. Besides, you kinda helped me always out when I was in trouble." he told me.

I shrugged.

"And how did I helped you? I cannot remember anything." I told him with an annoyed look.

He shrugged and continued talking.

"Anyways. I started liking a certain girl?" he told me in a more questioning voice.

"And who is the girl?" I asked impatiently.

"It's..."

He took a deep breath and heaved a sight.

"It's Mina."

Wait... Im Mina? My classmate? Kikwang oppa's ex? WHAT THE HECK?!?! How come?!

"H...how—"

"She looks beautiful." he cut me off.

"..."

I was really speechless. He never talked about a girl like this before. Most of all, in front of me. There was silence between us. Not an awkward but a peaceful one. I stood up with a smile. He looked up to me and raised a brow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Wanna eat ice cream? It's my treat." I told him.

He nodded and we got to the nearest ice cream stall. While making our way there, we were talking to each other like normal friends. You know, crushes, school, classmates, teachers, friends and else. When we arrived there, my jaw almost dropped.

Why?

I can't even explain.


	16. My princess seems to be in love

_**When we arrived there, my jaw almost dropped. Why? I can't even explain.** _

Gikwang was kissing Mina!

Mina!

IM MINA MAN!!

HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!

They broke the kiss and saw us two staring them wide eyed. Gikwang waved his hands at us and they both went towards us. I took a few steps back. I felt tears welling up my eyes.

"(Y/N), are you okay?" Hankyung asked worried.

How can he be so chill in a situation like this?! Doesn't he have any feelings or what?!

Gikwang approached my with a smile and took my hand. I snatched it away and then...

BAM.

I slapped him.

I couldn't help but cry right now. I ran away as fast as I could without caring what people were thinking.

It was a wrong decision. I was wrong. It wasn't right to fall for that stupid playboy!

I ran home. I slammed the door behind me and got into my room. Someone then knocked.

"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" I yelled while my head was buried in my pillow.

But somehow, that person didn't listen to me and got in.

"Hey~ What happened honey?"

The voice sounded familiar to me. I looked up and saw imo with a worried expression. She sat down at the edge of the bed and caressed my back. I heard her sighting.

"Sweetie, just leave it, okay? Besides, I don't even think that Gikwang really kissed Mina." she said.

From where did she suddenly get this?

I sat up and looked at her surprised with swollen, red eyes.

"F-from where did you get th-this?" I shuttered.  
"Someone is waiting for you downstairs. I think you should ask them instead of me." imo told me and left the room first.

I blinked a few times. Suddenly I began to cry again. Then another person came in. I peeked up from my pillow and saw Key oppa with a weak smile plastered on his face. He sat down beside me and hugged me tight.

"Aigo~ My princess seems to be in love." he said as I buried my head into his chest.

"Oppa~ You know I love you too." I pouted at him.

He pinched my cheeks and his smile became weaker.

"I know darling. But I also know that you love Gikwang right?" he asked.

I shook my head furiously. He frowned and smacked my head.

"Don't deny it! I saw the whole scene." he told me and held his index finger up to my face.

"You stalked me?" I asked confused.

"Yah! That's not stalking! It's called baby sitting!" he told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yah! Don't you dare roll your eyes young lady!" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes again and started to fiddle with my fingers.

"KIM (Y/N)!!!" he yelled and threw a pillow on my head.

I burst out in laughter. I never really saw him like this before. Totally annoyed and getting diva-ish at the same time!

He threw another pillow on me. I then started to throw pillows at him too. He got it right into his face.

IN YOUR FACE MAN!

I couldn't help but laugh hard. My stomach already hurt. I looked at Key. His face was totally red. It was even redder than a tomato. I already sensed what would come up and ran out of the room while screaming and laughing at the same time. I know, crazy right?

Suddenly I bumped into someone.


	17. I HATE IT!

_**Suddenly I bumped into someone.** _

I stopped laughing and looked up.

"Annyeong (Y/N)."

"A-annyeong Yoseob-ssi." I shuttered and looked behind him.

Jinah waved her hands with a wide smile. I waved back. Suddenly someone grabbed my waist and threw me on the couch. I groaned in pain and glared at Key oppa.

"Yah! Why did you throw me?!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him.

"Stop complaining you weak girl! Go to— Oh... Annyeong Yoseob-ssi."

Key oppa stopped scolding me and approached Yoseob-ssi.

"Annyeong. How's it going?" Yoseob-ssi asked and laced his hands with Jinah.

Wait...are they dating?

Jinah giggled quietly and he kissed her cheek lightly.

The heck man! They are dating!!

"Yah! Kim (Y/N)! Did you understand me?"

I shook my head and looked confused at Key oppa. He glared at me. I gulped and apologised myself. I got into my room and let myself plop on my bed.

Should I call Gikwang oppa or not?

I should call him!

No, I won't!

Yes, I should!

No, I won't!

Yes, I should!

No!

Yes!

No!

Yes!

NOOO!!

YEEESSS!!

WHAT THE HELL!!!

I threw my phone away and sighted heavily.

Eotteokhae?!

I'm not even myself!

This is a totally stupid situation!

Falling for a playboy wasn't really the best choice!

DAMN HEART!!

FUCK YOU HEART!

FUCK YOOOUUU!!!

I HATE THIS WHOLE DAMN SHIT CALLED LIFE!

I HATE KEY OPPA FOR BEING THERE FOR ME EVEN IF I'M NOT WORTH IT!

I HATE HANKYUNG FOR BEING NICE TO ME!

I HATE APPA FOR LETTING ME STUDY HERE!

I HATE MY FUCKED UP LIFE!

I HATE YOU LEE GIKWANG!

I HATE MYSELF FOR BEING...

_...pathetic..._


	18. Meat is yummy!

**The following weeks...**

**Narrator's POV:**

You've been ignoring Gikwang for almost a month since this incident. Although he tries to call or speak with you, you just go past him like he's air. You even ignore his messages he send you. Your inbox has over 150 messages and most of them are from him. The only person with whom you have contact is Hankyung. Key flew for his project to Europe and Jinah and Yoseob are lovey-dovey all the way, not caring what's happening in this world. You always meet up with Hankyung for homework, partner projects, studying or even just to hang out with him.

"(Y/N)!"

You turned your head and saw Hankyung running towards you while smiling like a fool. You smiled back and waved your hands. He laced his arm with yours and you both made your way to the library to study for the upcoming test.

"How's Kibum?" he asked with a wide smile.

"He's okay. He told me he would come back again in a month." you answered him.

You turned your head to your new friend. You realised that something was up with him.

"Why so happy? Did something happen?" you asked and raised a brow.

He looked at you and shook his head.

"Ani." he simply replied and you nodded.

When you arrived in the library, you both sat down on an empty table beside the window and took your books out. You were really concentrated on reviewing your books that you forgot already the time. Time past by and it's been four hours since you were there. The speaker of the library then spoke up and said: "The library will close in ten minutes. Please make sure to leave it clean. Thank you."

You both started to pack your stuff and headed out.

"What about eating?" Hankyung suggested.

You tilted your head and looked at him confused.

"Are you asking for a date?" you asked.

He rolled his eyes and pulled you towards a restaurant.

"I don't have any money..." you said in a sad voice and looked down.

"Don't worry. It's my treat." Hankyung told you to cheer you up and grinned.

"So, how's it going with Gikwang? You didn't talk to him for years!" he asked emphasising the word "years".

You sighted and stared into the menu card.

"Ey yo girl! Wake up from Neverland!" he demanded and hit your head lightly.

"Yah! You stupid brat! Stop hitting me!" you yelled and gave him an annoyed look.

"Sheesh. That wasn't really pleasant." he scoffed and folded his arms.

Then your menu came. Both of you ate with full delight. Enjoying the taste of meat, rice and sauce. Since it's Hankyung's treat, you ate a lot as you could. Hankyung chuckled and just let it be since he knew that you are still "depressive" because of that incident with Gikwang.

"I wonder why that brat doesn't tell her his feelings." he thought and stared at his food.

"Yah! Aren't you hungry?" you asked with a full mouth.

No response.

You shrugged and took some meat from Hankyung's plate. He then came back from dream land and started scolding you.

"Yah! How dare you steal someone's food!" he yelled and took your plate.

You started arguing and continued until a waiter came by. Suddenly...


	19. Lovely like a flower on spring

**Your POV:**

I lifted my head and groaned in pain. Damn! My head hurts! I tried to figure out where I was when I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"(Y/N)-ah. Yah, wake up. WAKE UP DUMB GIRL!"

I shot up and saw Hankyung with a worried expression staring at me.

"W-what happened?" I asked and tried to stand up.

Where am I?

"Oh god! I already thought you're dead!" he said and hugged me tight.

"Where am I?" I asked him confused.

Suddenly I heard laughter coming from the door. I leaned my ear against it and listened to the conversation.

_"Ahaha! I'm a real genius!"_

_"Calm down unnie. It's still not done."_

_"Wae? Do you want me to kill them for ya sweetie?"_

Two...two female voices.

_"Unnie, are you serious?! We can do better than this!"_

That voice...  
So tender. Lovely like a flower on spring. But...

_"What then?"_

_"Torture."_

evil at the same time.

It reminds me of...

_"MINA!"_

No, this can't be. Please don't tell me it's Im Mina. Please dear god! I'm begging you! Not that nice, kindhearted goddess! Please! Please! Let this be a dream!

I suddenly got pulled back and hugged.

"Bitch." he whispered.

I looked up at my best friend with teary eyes which are asking if it's true. He pulled even tighter to him.

"I'm so sorry~ I never knew she could be so cruel." he stated,

Cruel? You call that cruel? This is not even a word for her.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked with my shaky voice.

"I don't know either. But all we can do is hoping that someone will find us."

I couldn't hold my tears anymore and cried on his chest.

"Shh~ It's gonna be okay." he said in a sweet calm voice.

"How do you wanna know this? You can already say in a situation like this that we will fuck up." I argued back.

"I'm here to protect you." he whispered in my ear and hugged me even tighter.

This is gonna be bad..


	20. Mystery

**Jinah's POV:**

I went to school. As usual. But holding hands with Yoseob! Oh my gawd! I still can't believe it that he's my boyfriend! We entered school and made our way to our classroom. Something's wrong. Mr Lee came in and called our names.

"Miss Lee."

"Nae!"

"Mr Yang."

"Yes!"

"Mr Lee"

"..."

"Mr Lee"

"Is here."

I turned my head to see my cousin. What's wrong with him? He's been looking like this for weeks!

"Yah! What's wrong!" I asked worried.

"Nothing." he murmured in a husky voice and took his books out.

"Miss Kim."

"She's not here!"

"Mr Cho."

"Also not here!"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know either."

"I've heard they're dating."

"Mwoh?! This can't be!"

"They hate each other. How come they suddenly date?!"

I suddenly heard. I turned my head to my seat mate.

"What did you just say?" I asked Mina.

Goddess. But evil at the same time.

"Hm? What? What should I say?" she asked innocently.

Bitch.

"You just said that (Y/N) and Hankyung are dating." I said.

She laughed sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Yah, Mina! Tell her where they are or you will have some trouble." Yoseob said from behind.

"Wae? I don't know anything. I'm just saying what I've heard." she told us and scoffed.

Screw up girl. This is not funny.

**Lunch...**

**Gikwang's POV:**

Where's (Y/N)? She never got ill before. I should call her aunt.

"Hello?"

"Miss Beak?"

"Oh, Gikwang-ah! What's wrong?" she asked.

"Is (Y/N) there?"

"Ani. She didn't come home yesterday. I thought she would sleep at Jinah's house. Waeyo? Didn't she come too?"

This is not good...

"Aniyo. I'm just...*cough*...just wanted to ask because of homework." I told Miss Baek.

"Oh. Well, all I can say is sorry. But call her on her phone. If she's not answering she might have turned off her phone." she told me.

I thanked Miss Baek and ended the call. (Y/N), where the hell are you?

"Something is wrong." I suddenly heard.

I looked up and saw Jinah staring at Mina.

"Wae?" Yoseob asked her.

"I don't believe that (Y/N) and Hankyung are together."

"Why? What happened with my dongsaeng?" we suddenly heard.

We all looked up and saw Kibum with a worried expression.

"KIBUM OPPA!!!" the girls suddenly squealed.

He rolled his eyes and sat down beside me.

"Where's (Y/N) and Hankyung?" he asked in a sharp tone.

We all shrugged.

"They all say they're together." Yoseob said.

"Mina is playing all bitchy and doesn't want to tell me a word." Jinah added.

"Her aunt thinks (Y/N) slept over at Jinah's" I told him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. So they all think that those two are together?" Key asked.

We all nodded.

"Miss Baek thinks my dongsaeng slept over at Jinah's house?"

We all nodded again.

"And what has Mina to do with that all?" he finally asked.

"I don't know. But she looks suspicious. Aside from her bitchy appearance and all, she looks like she's worried about something. Something which no one should find out." Jinah answered.

I continued eating as I listened to Kibum.

"First of all, (Y/N) and Hankyung are best friends. Just like Jinah and me. There's a possibility from zero to zero that they will come together. Secondly; since when is (Y/N) sleeping over at some's house when she has school? Thirdly or so; Mina is...I agree with Jinah." he said.

"Nothing against your taste in girls Gikwang-ah, but Mina? Was it really worth dating her?" Yoseob asked me.

I shook my head with a bored expression. They all nodded. So what now? Where's (Y/N)?


	21. Tied up

**Your POV:**

I opened my eyes. I saw something standing in front of me though my vision was still blur.

"Annyeong darling." a voice said.

My vision became clearer and I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I then felt something wrapped around my wrist, ankle and mouth. My eyes widened. Did they tie me up? I heard another voice groaning. I looked up and saw Hankyung also in the same situation as me.

"Oh, well! You're both awake!"

I turned back and saw a petite girl standing in front of us with a huge smirk.

"Huh ah u? (Who are you?)" I asked.

"I'm the waiter's girlfriend." she told me.

"Fwa fu huh wa fo huhs? (What do you want from us?)" Hankyung asked with a glare.

"Sorry, I don't really understand you guys. Anyway, I guess you're both Mina's School mates, right?"

She raised a brow. I looked at Hankyung with a questioning yet worried look. He shook his head.

"Awi! (Ani!)" I replied her.

She chuckled and got out of the room. Suddenly I felt something or someone trying to open the knot of the cloth in my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Hankyung asked worried.

I shook my head and he sighed in relief.

"Good thing she didn't knot mine too tight." he told me.

He then got up. Suddenly I heard a shot.


	22. Challenge?

I looked up. My eyes widened. I got over to my best friend and put his head on my lap. WHAT DID SHE DO?!

"Try to escape and I'm going to kill both of you. He's lucky that it brushed his arm."

I tried not to listen to her words. I heard her scoffing.

"You know what? Why don't you take him instead of Gikwang? You know his precious to me."

I looked up and saw Mina with an annoyed face.

"Why are you doing this to us?" I murmured angrily yet with a sad undertone.

"You're still asking why?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hey, don't worry about me."

I looked down and saw Hankyung smiling at me.

"Pabo! How can you be okay?!" I whispered to him.

Suddenly a tear escaped my eyes. He caressed my cheek and wiped it away.

"I'm serious. If you wanna follow your heart, then challenge Mina."

MWOH?! CHALLANGE THAT INSANE GIRL?!

"If you're going to challenge me, I'm okay with it." I heard.

I looked up and gave her an are-you-serious look. Mina smirked and put the gun away. She approached us, but I pulled Hankyung to me so that she won't harm him.

"I am serious." she said in a deadly tone.

"What kind of a challenge is this?" I asked coldly.

"Depends on what you want." she said with a smirk.

Should I challenge her or not


	23. Rumors through a poster

**Gikwang's POV:**

I entered school as usual. I tried to not come late for the 3rd time and I've been pretty successful in it. Suddenly someone shouted my name from behind. I turned my head and saw Yoseob, Jinah and Key running towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a smile.

"We have to show you something!" Key said and they pulled me to a crowded place of the school.

"Yah! Make some space!" they yelled as they pulled my in.

We stopped and I looked up. There was a poster with an unexpected event to come.

 __ **Event:** Im Mina VS Kim (Y/N)  
 **When:** Today at 12:00 PM  
 **Where:** Gym

This can't be! She can't do this!

"That bitch! I'm going to kill that girl!"

"Shut up Key!" Jinah yelled at Key.

_**Important Note:** None of the students is allowed to speak to Kim (Y/N) until the result is out. Please ask Im Mina for further information or her assistant._

My eyes grew even more. This girl is more than insane!

**Narrator's POV:**

"It's actually the first time that someone challenge's Mina." Yoseob murmured.

"Really? I thought the girls are always challenging her." Jinah asked surprised.

"Mina's fan base always know what it is about since she post it on her Twitter. But I think she didn't add the reason on purpose." Yoseob explained.

"But we know the reason. She wants to challenge (Y/N) because of that guy who's staring at the poster." Key said pointing at Gikwang.

"Yeah, that's why. Lee Gikwang is the price for it." Yoseob whispered.

"But why him?" Jinah asked.

"Because Mina loves him...too much. You know, those stupid brats who are totally possessive about something and claim it as theirs although it isn't." Key said rolling his eyes.

Suddenly the students turned their attention to the gate. You got in with Hankyung. The students ignored you. Some wished you good luck with weak smiles which caused a strange feeling in you. You saw the others and went towards them with Hankyung. Key pulled both of you to an empty room with the others.

"Are you insane?!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut.

"Waeyo?" you asked confused.

"This!" Yoseob yelled too and stuck the poster in front of your nose.

"Wh-who—"

"They all already seen it!" Key cut you off.

"Must thi—"

"Shut up guys!" Jinah yelled and approached you.

She sighed and put her hand on your shoulder.

"Good luck in defeating her. You know there's no more turning back?" she asked.

You nodded innocently like a little child.

"Actually, the ones who are making that challenge aren't the girls." Hankyung then said interrupting the touching moment.

"What are you talking about?" Key asked as he raised a brow.

"It's me and Mina's brother Jungwoon hyung."

Hankyung sighed and looked down.

"Mwoh?! That fat guy?!" Jinah yelled shocked.

"He's the school's boxing president or something like this!" Yoseob added.

"Wait, you have boxing classes too?" Key asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"Yeah. But not that long." Hankyung added.

He lifted your chin and discovered a tear.

"Hey, are you crying again?" he asked.

You couldn't hold it back and started to cry on his chest.

"Damn it! Why did I challenge her?!" you shouted.

"Shh~ It's gonna be okay." your best friend said and caressed your hair.

The others stared surprised at you two.

"A-are you two...?" Key asked with widened eyes.

"Be quiet man! Someone's watching." Jinah whispered and pointed at the window with her lips.

Gikwang was watching the five of you outside. He lowered his head and got into his class when the bell rang.

_(Y/N), what are you doing?_


	24. The Voluntary Slave

**In the classroom...**

**Gikwang's POV:**

They can't be together! They're best friends!

"Tsk. Yeah, best friends who are playing like a couple."

I turned my head and saw Kibum-ssi scoffing into his book. I turned my head to him.

"Yah, what do you mean with it?" I whispered.

He looked up, gave me shut-up look and wrote something in his notebook. I sometimes don't understand him.

"Hey! I was ju—"

"Mr Lee! If you really don't want to go to detention again then please turn your head and concentrate on the lesson!" Mrs Kwon demanded.

I obeyed and turned my attention back to the board. Damn that teacher! I always get busted in her lessons.

"Yah, are you okay?"

I look beside me and see a worried (Y/N) looking into my eyes. My heart started to melt again and I became goosebumps. How is she doing this?! Shouldn't she be the one who should act like this?

"G-gwenchana." I shuttered and looked down at my pen which I was holding.

I could hear her sighing. I turned my head to her seeing the most beautiful side portrait in my life. I wonder from where she got her detailed face structure. Suddenly the school bell rang. It felt like five minutes instead of an hour. How come? I took a glance on my watch and my eyes widened.

_12 o'clock._

This is the end of this world. I gulped and felt someone taping my shoulder. I looked behind me and Jinah gave me a reassuring look. I smiled weakly back and we made our way to the gym.

**In the gym...**

**Narrator's POV:**

As soon as the others got into the gym they saw students yelling and screaming around. Mina's "fandom" even sold buttons for this insane person. Even the teachers came to watch this. It was already a normal event for all of them, but this time it was very special. Everyone knew from the start that Mina had a crush on Gikwang and they also knew, when it comes to things like this, she always wins the battle.

The only thing which changed is that her brother and Hankyung were going to beat each other. Everyone knew that Im Jungwoon never failed to win. He was "strong built" and very protective towards his sister. He would do all to make his little sister happy even if it means his death. Let's say, he was Mina's voluntary slave.

As soon as Mina and Jungwoon entered the gym, they all yelled and cheered for the champion and his pretty faced sister. On the other side, everyone booed when you came in with Hankyung. A girl named Semi stood in the middle of the hall and told them the rules.

"Rule number one; you're not allowed to beat your enemy 'till death. Rule number two; no one is allowed to help one of them which means, no cheating! That's all. Let the fight begin!"

The bell rang and both of them were standing in the opposite. Hankyung then made the first step and was about to punch Jungwoon when he got hit into his stomach. You cupped your face and squealed in worry. You couldn't watch the scene how your best friend is getting beaten up by a fat boy who is your rival's brother. You turned your head to avoid seeing this painful mess. Mina caught you and took your wrist.

"Yah dumb ass! You can watch Gikwang oppa suffering, but Hankyung not? How pathetic." she scoffed and pulled you by your hair.

She slammed you on the floor and crouched down beside you. Again she pulled your hair to face the moment when Jungwoon punched Hankyung's face.

"You see this?" she whispered into your ear.

You shook your head and closed your eyes.

"THEN WATCH IT! Watch how your friend is facing death! You don't deserve this kind of love I actually deserve! You don't deserve this kind of kindness they're all giving you! You don't deserve the attention from anyone of this school! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE GIKWANG OPPA!"

The crowd stopped.

All eyes were locked on you two.

"Did you just say Gikwang?" Jungwoon asked with a red face as he clenched his teeth.

Mina gulped and let your hair go as she stood up.

"Oppa, I—"

"You still love that damn bastard?!" he yelled again.


	25. Shot

**Narrator's POV:**

Mina stood there frozen not knowing what to do at the moment. Jungwoon released Hankyung from his grip and went towards his sister with a very mad yet angry face.

"Oppa. I...I—"

SLAP.

The school goddess collapsed on the ground and started to shed tears. The older one shook his head in disappointment and looked down on the girl's broken pride.

"I never thought you would be this selfish." Jungwoon whispered.

He then turned his head. You were helping your best friend, who was full with bruises to stand up again. Jungwoon sighed and approached you two. He was about to help when you stopped him.

"Don't touch him." you muttered under your breath.

Seeing you two with scratches made him feel guilty and sick. He never thought that his beloved, innocent sister would ever do something horrible. Why? Because all he saw was the beauty, the innocence and most of all the faked vulnerable side of hers, but never what was really behind it all.

He sighed and bowed as a sign of respect.

"I'm sorry for my actions, but most of all, for my sister's behaviour." he apologised hoping it would help to fix things.

All the students and teachers were amazed yet shocked that one of the most powerful students did just apologised to some average outsiders.

Suddenly, a shot could be heard.

Jungwoon collapsed on his stomach. Blood flood down his back. All the people began to panic and started to scream and yell. A familiar voice then started to speak.

"BE QUIET!" it said.

The hall became silent. you all looked towards the door and all of your eyes widened.

"NOONA?!"

Gikwang stood up from his seat not wanting to believe who shot the boy down. The girl scoffed and locked her eyes with his.

_"Annyeong, brother."_


	26. Surprising Twist

Gikwang gulped a lot of saliva as the girl stepped closer to you. You watched her eyeing every single human being in this room with her icy stare. Yoseob tugged on your sleeve trying to get your attention. You turned and saw him sweating as if he was in hell.

"Don't let her attention turn towards you. It's deadly." he whispered.

You gulped and turned back to where Hankyung was trying to help Jungwoon to regain his life back. The girl stopped in front of the two and watched as a smirk came across her face. Mina then ran towards her and hugged the girl's leg on knees.

"Unnie! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm s-"

"SHUT UP!"

Mina stayed quiet and let go. The girl scoffed at her and proceeded towards the boys.

"How pitiful is this. Trying to help your enemy regaining his life. Tsk. Too bad you don't belong to our side, Cho Hankyung."

Hankyung gave the elder one a disgusted look and shook his head.

"Why should I apply as a professional killer and treat people like animals? You're nothing but BULLSHIT!"

Slap.

Hankyung coughed some blood and looked up to the girl.

The girl smirked and looked back at Mina who was still kneeling on the floor.

"I'm so sorry unnie."

"You failed your mission."

"I'm so sorry."

"For what? Leaving me in that hell called mental hospital? Making me go back to the place I hate the most? For what are you sorry? You're just some bitch who gets spoiled by her parents. Oh, yeah. Talking about parents; someone is going to visit them today."

By that sentence, Gikwang shot up and ran out of the sports hall followed by you. The girl looked up and called her assistants. Suddenly the whole school got filled by ninja like people who had weapons. Gikwang held you tightly by your wrist and ran towards the emergency exit. The fire alarm got turned on by Yoseob and Jinah and all students and teachers tried to get out of the building.

As you two got out, you hailed a cab and got to Minas' house. People, all of them clothed in black, were waiting outside. Gikwang payed the driver and you hid behind a bush. Which was near the back door. Two of those men were talking and laughing to one another and within a second, you two got into the house without anyone noticing.

Mr. and Mrs. Im were in the living room with their eyes covered by a piece of cloth. The main door slammed open and the girl from before entered with Mina and the bodyguards dragging Jungwoon's dead body behind. To your surprise, the two bodyguards were Yoseob and Key. Your eyes widened and tears started to build up in them. Gikwang tried to comfort you, but unfortunately, it got interrupted by a sudden pull.


	27. Please, go...

"Now look whom we have over here," a man in a black suit smirked as he pulled both of you out of your hideout. You yelped in pain trying hard to get out of his grasp but still, the man was too strong for you. Gikwang on the other hand looked at the man with a disgusted face asking himself why someone would even work for some evil witch like his sister. He didn't like the idea of Key and Yoseob being involved into this and most of all, being on the enemy's side.

"Mistress, your brother and his little girlfriend came."

The older turned as she got called and immediately smirked. She approached the both of you as the man let go and walked over to his actual place.

"Well, hello little brother," she said lifting Gikwang's chin with a slight smile on her face, amused about the fact that her brother wasn't going to fight back.

"What's with that face? Disappointed to see your sister?"

"You're not my sister but a witch," the boy muttered under his breath glaring at the older. She snorted and patted the younger's head.

"Complimenting me leads to nothing. You know that Mr. Lee."

He scoffed pulling his chin away from his sister's hand and looked down on the floor as a shadow approached him. Gikwang looked up only to see his best buddy smiling at him apologetically. He looked away, ashamed about the fact that one of his closest friends has been working all the time for the enemy behind his back. The girl chuckled and patted Yoseob's head, saying that he did a good work and gave him and Key their money before letting them take their leave.

"Oppa," you whispered in a weak voice making Key regret his decision for being like this; but still, it didn't stop him from walking away from your sight. You closed your eyes trying to not cry in front of everyone when the girl crouched down to take a look on you.

"You're really pretty, you know that?"

You turned your head trying to avoid the girl's gaze.

"If you're wondering who I am, I'm Lee Minji. Giwang's older sister as you may know."

You scoffed, not showing any interest in what she said. It didn't matter to you what she was, who she was and why she was here. All you wanted was getting out from here as soon as possible. Minji rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Let's make a deal. I will let you free, but you have to keep your mouth shut in front of everyone. If not, then I have no other choice rather than blowing up your pretty face."

You gulped as you glanced into her eyes to confirm if she was serious or not when she nodded at Key and he held a gun against Gikwang's head making your eyes widen.

"Go," said the boy as a small smile appeared on his face. You shook your head, not wanting to let him die on his own. Mina rolled her eyes as she took a knife to cut the ropes from both of you. You immediately hugged each other, knowing that this situation was about death and life.

"Go. Please," Gikwang begged in a whisper as you cried into his neck.

"No," you insisted as you cried harder. He got himself out of the hug to cup your face and wipe your tears with his thumbs.

"I'll be alright. No worries."

You looked into his eyes only to see him smiling at you. Without hesitation, you tiptoed and kissed as another tear slipped down your face.

"I love you. Please don't do this to me," you said trying to not cry once again. The boy leaned his forehead against yours and smiles as he caressed your cheeks.

"I love you too and you're the best thing which ever happened to me, but for now, please go. I can handle this."

Being born with a stubborn personality, you shook your head furiously. Never ever did you think of leaving him. Not when you just realised how much of a mistake it was to reject him.

"Let me die with you."

"I can't. Please (Y/N)-ah. Please be safe for me. I know it sounds selfish but I have no other choice—"

"WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANOTHER CHOICE?! OPPA, PLEASE!" you cried as you started hitting his chest forcefully. Gikwang watched you, not wanting to stop you from doing so as Yoseob approached the both of you and held onto your wrist, trying to pry you away from your beloved one&';s shirt.

"NO! PLEASE! GIKWANG!"

He looked away as his sister stood beside him with a smirk, waving goodbye to your crying self.

"LET GO OF ME YOSEOB!"

"SHUT UP!"

Your eyes widened at the sudden reaction of the latter.

"(Y/N)-ah..."

You turned only to see Key approaching the both of you with his head lowered.

"Explain it to me. NOW!" you demanded getting all furious.

The two boys looked at each other before sighing.

"Both of our families got involved into a threat by Minji. She sad if we won't do what she wants, she would...yeah," explained Key as he looked away, ashamed about the fact that he was literally torturing one of his closest friends since childhood.

"What about Jinah?"

"She doesn't know anything about this all."

"But if she would, she'll probably hate you for a lifetime."

Yoseob bit his lower lip as he nodded slightly.

"Probably."

You then glanced at Key who had been quiet since the explanation.

"Oppa—"

"I...called the police before the attack and explained them everything. Both of us are going to surren—"

You hugged him as you murmured a silent thank you. Key stroked your hair with a sigh and got out of the hug just a few seconds later.

Just then another shot could be heard. You collapsed as you heard Gikwang's voice crying out loud in pain and Minji calling for the two boys who were with you.

"Stay here. We'll be back soon," said Key as they hurried into the house along with Yoseob. You nodded obediently and hid behind a bush, waiting for the police to come when two shot guns could be heard. Your eyes widened as you heard both of their voices screaming.

Just then, steps could be heard. You cupped your mouth with your jacket and sniffed into it as someone tapped your shoulder. You turned only to see Mina pointing at you with a gun.

"Mina-ssi—"

"Tell me please. What makes you so special in Gikwang's eyes?"

You stood there frozen not knowing how to answer her question.

"TELL ME!" she yelled, being at the verge of pulling the trigger. She sounded desperate, yet exhausted, angered and tired at the same time. You gulped as you slowly approached her only to make her step back at each move you were making.

"TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Mina threatened. You closed your eyes hoping it would end soon when the fourth gunshot could be heard. Sticky liquor splashed all over your face. You opened your eyes only to see Mina standing there with widened eyes and blood leaking out of the side of her head. You looked to your left only to see Minji pointing a gun to her direction.

"Stupid girl. Still not giving up on him," she scoffed as the other collapsed on her knees, and finally laid unconsciously on the ground.


	28. Unwanted Defloration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Important Note:** Chapter contains sexual abuse/molestation. Do not read if you're a minor or overall not comfortable with it.

You stood there, eyes widened at the happening, wanting to run away but your legs didn't budge an inch. Minji walked to your direction, examining every part of yours as you stood there, holding your breath, too scared that she would even dare to point the gun on you.

"Tell me little princess, do you know who I am?" she asked, lifting your face with the gun in her hand. You gulped as your eyes met. This wasn't the way how you wanted to die. This wasn't the planned path after your mother's death. All you wanted was having a peaceful life without problems, but then again Gikwang had to show up only to turn it upside down along with your feelings.

"I am not a princess and I don't know anything about you," you muttered as a tear slipped down your cheek. How could you explain this to your aunt? Or more likely, your aunt to your father when you were already gone? You surely still loved your father even though he was being a coward since your mother left this world. Minji chuckled, amused about the fact that you were playing the tough one even though you knew it wouldn't help anyway.

"If you are not a princess, then why are you playing with my brother's heart? You do know, he had been liking you ever since."

"What are you talking about?"

Minji rubbed her temples, slowly getting annoyed by your comments.

"You surely have such a big mouth."

You scoffed, turning your head away from the older as you tried to suppress your upcoming tears once again.

"My, I don't understand girls. Falling for an idiot like him, accepting his confession although everyone knows he would dump them again anyway. But you. You surely have the guts to reject him."

You took a deep breath, trying to remain calm when Minji pulled you by your waist to her, making you stumble against her chest.

"Such a beautiful thing like you shouldn't be wasted; and you know what? I probably should take your virginity as well."

With that said, your eyes widened. You pushed the girl away, running into the house only to find yourself in a massacre.

"What the hell?" you muttered as your legs got weak at the sight. Just when you were about to fall on your knees, an arm supported you by your waist.

"You see this honey? All of this was made thanks to you. If you wouldn't have showed up, everyone would be still alive," whispered the female into your ear as she slowly slid her hand to your clothed abandonment. You closed your eyes as you shook your head in denial.

"No. They aren't dead," you told yourself, hoping this trauma would end any sooner when you felt a hand snaking it's way underneath your panties. You gasped slightly as Minji rubbed her finger against your clit, making you all wet. You cupped your face, ashamed of what was currently happening when a weak voice, called out your name.

Your head perked up and you looked around as you saw Gikwang trying to slide his way to your direction. Minji smirked, amused by the misery of her brother as she inserted a finger into you without warning, making you collapse on the floor as she moved her finger in and out.

"Please, stop," you begged, being at the verge of crying as she pushed in a second finger, making you scream in pain.

"I know that you like it sweetie. Don't deny it."

You bit your lower lip trying to ignore the pain as she kissed your neck while her other hand made its way underneath your shirt, groping your breasts.

Meanwhile Gikwang shut his eyes, regretting to have pulled you into this situation. He turned his head when he felt someone poking his tight. He turned only to see Yoseob handing him a gun with an apologetic smile. The boy smiled back, mentally thanking his friend for being here for him although they were practically enemies.

Gikwang then turned back to the both of you, pointing the gun at his sister as she forcefully abused you with her hands and lips. He gulped, knowing that his actions will probably cause more problems, but still he couldn't let Minji rape you in front of his eyes.

You were sitting in her lap, with your hands cupping your mouth as you moaned against your will with teary eyes.

"Cum for me honey. I know that you're at the verge of doing so."

You shook your head, not wanting to fulfil her wish when an unfamiliar feeling came up your stomach. Your eyes widened, hoping it wasn't what you have thought. Minji smirked and quickened the pace. Just when you were about to lose control over your body, a shot could be heard. You lifted up your head only to see Gikwang shaking his head with widened eyes. Just when you were about to turn, someone lifted away the heavy body from your back.

"(Y/N)-AH!"

Your eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice. You tried to get up but failed.

"No. Stay like this honey. Oh my god, how should I explain your father that you got raped?" cried your aunt as she wiped your face with a handkerchief. You smiled and hugged her tightly as tears streamed down your face.

"The four of them have serious injuries. We have to take them to the hospital," said a police. Another one was checking Mina's pulse. He then sighed and shook his head at her parents who got taken cared of. Mrs. Im broke into tears. Knowing that both of her children were dead was the hardest thing ever.

You then released yourself from your aunt, who was still crying, and looked around when you saw Jinah running towards Yoseob who was unconscious.

"Idiot. Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered as the paramedics lifted his body up on a carriage. She then turned and walked towards your direction, collapsing on her knees.

"Jinah, I—"

"It's alright. You didn't know either," whispered the girl with a halfhearted smile as she hugged you.

"I'm glad that you're alright," she said trying to suppress her tears. You chuckled and hugged her back, being thankful that at least one of your friends didn't get harmed when you remembered someone else.

"Where's Hankyung?"


	29. 12:30

**Narrator's POV:**

You've been brought to the hospital for a routine check up without seeing anyone after leaving the crime scene. After all, they sent you into a non occupied room and even though there were two beds placed, you didn't expect anyone to occupy the second one. A heavy sigh escaped from your lips as the events from a few hours ago ran once more through your mind. Even though the suspects weren't anymore able to lay a finger on you, alone the thought to have gone through this scared you for your entire life.

You stood up and approached the door, ready to open it up when someone else entered. To your own surprise was it none other than the one you searched for earlier. Tears built in your eyes and the words got stuck in your throat, not being able to express how happy you are. An arm has been wrapped around your shoulders and you got pulled into a tight hug. "Shh, it's okay. Everything's alright again," Hankyung reassured while comforting you. You kept quiet, allowing small sobs escaping from your lips while pressing yourself up to him until you heard him groan in pain.

You pulled away, realising only now that one of his arms was broken. "What happened?" You ask, carefully touching his arm in the cast as if to confirm it was real. "Who do you think made those bruises while fighting for our victory?" You stayed silent, not exactly knowing how to reply since he was right. But then again, was it really worth to call it a victory after everything? Hankyung sighed at your silent self and fixed your messed up hair with his free hand, tucking a loose strand of your hair behind your ear. "Don't worry all too much about it. Have you heard of Gikwang yet?" You bit your bottom lip while lowering your head, shaking it slowly. "No. I only know he has to go through a surgical emergency." Hankyung nodded in understanding before resting his chin on your shoulder while gently patting your thigh as if to comfort you. You turned your head away, drawing a deep breath, only to exhale audibly.

Hours passed and the two of you eventually grew tired, still, you couldn't fall asleep. Not as long as you didn't receive any news regarding Gikwang. After another few moments of waiting, a knock could be heard and a nurse carefully entered the room as if to make sure to not disturb anyone. "Miss, Mr. Lee is calling for you." At her words, you immediately slipped into a pair of slippers, following the nurse to the intensive care unit. You immediately rushed over to Gikwang's side once seeing him.

"How's it going?" He asked in a weak voice, a small smile appearing on his lips as he reached out a hand, caressing your cheek carefully. You placed your hand over his and turned your head slightly, kissing his palm as you closed your eyes, trying hard to not spill once more tears. "Hey, look at me." You bit your lip, slowly turning your face only to get greeted by the most loving expression you've ever seen. "You look beautiful," Gikwang muttered, but clear enough to let you hear it. Your cheeks turned red without noticing and you shifted your gaze, becoming all flustered at his sudden compliment. "I'll promise you to dispose of my old self once I get out of here so that I can be with you." A genuine smile spread across your lips at his words and you nuzzled his palm, enjoying his every touch and the moment itself. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that." With those words said the male let go of your cheek and took your hand placed over his instead to give it a light kiss when all of a sudden the monitors started to beep loudly the moment his eyes closed.

Your eyes widened at the noise, not really knowing what exactly was happening until a group of nurses and doctors came in rushing with a defibrillator and a few other things. "What—" "Miss, please, step aside!" Commandments and questions regarding the numbers on the monitors covered the room. You stood there frozen with widened eyes and a slightly gaped mouth, only realising the moment they pulled off his hospital gown what was going on. "We have a ventricular tachycardia, charge at 360 joules!" "Shocking at the count of three!" You cupped your mouth as the nurses and doctors tried to get him back when a pair of arms wrapped around you. Immediately drawn by the familiar scent, you clutched Key's gown, praying to God that everything would be alright. "No change. Defibrillate once more!" You held your breath, unable to control your emotions while Key kept supporting your weak body.

Seconds became minutes, minutes became an hour. The constant beeping eventually stopped and all which could've been heard was the monotone sound of a single monitor.

_"Time of death, 12:30 AM."_

"No, he's not dead yet." You shook your head in denial as tears streamed down your cheeks. You walked over to the emotionless body. "Oppa, please, wake up," you pleaded, shaking his shoulders, expecting to wake up the male. "Miss Kim, I'm sorry, but—" "NO! He's not dead! He can't die now!" Taken aback by your sudden outburst the crew took a step back to give you space. "(Y/N), he's dead." "HE'S NOT DEAD! THEY'RE ALL JUST JOKING!" You shook Gikwang's body, hoping that he would open his eyes sooner or later. "PLEASE, JUST WAKE UP TO PROVE THEM WRONG!" Endless sobs echoed throughout the whole room. You hid your face into the crook of the lifeless male, crying to your heart's content once realising that he was no more in this world. You felt a hand being placed on your shoulder and the next moment, you spun around, and buried your face into Hankyung's chest. "(Y/N)..." "He promised me. He promised to be with me." Hankyung nuzzled your hair while lightly swaying your bodies to comfort you. In the meanwhile, the nursing crew cleaned everything up and covered Gikwang's body with a white sheet before transferring him to the morgue.

Once leaving the ICU, you saw Jinah leaning against the wall with a tear stained face. She tried to smile, but eventually failed and bent down while sobbing. "He-he was shot in his trunk. They said he had a fifty-fifty chance of survival. I believed in him, but..." The female choked on her own sobs, not being able to finish the sentence. You fell on your knees and pulled Jinah into your arms, trying to comfort her before you broke once more into tears.


	30. Epilogue

**Narrator's POV:**

"(Y/N), BE QUICK!" You rolled your eyes as a familiar voice called out for you to hurry, still, you didn't bother to pick up your pace as the person itself took longer than you when sitting at the toilet for some urgent business. You applied some lipstick and hurried downstairs only to get to see those faces you've been expecting to see. "What took you so long? There's no need to style up on a graduation." You scrunched your nose upon their words and followed all four of them out of the house to get into the car.

Once arriving at the graduation venue, you shook hands with several other students and took a seat beside Hankyung upon the request of the headmaster. You were fidgeting with your fingers while being too nervous to even think straight until a hand was placed over yours. You took a look to the side, seeing your seatmate smiling at you with a reassuring gaze. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves and smiled back before turning your attention back to the front.

"And now, a few words from Miss Kim, the successor to the Kim Iseul Memorial Corporation!" You stood up as the excitement tickled you all over your body and shuffled your way to the front while dragging the long graduation gown along. Once on stage, you looked around, meeting eyes with Key, Jinah, Yoseob and Hankyung who gave you thumb ups to show their support. A small smile spread on your lips and the moment everyone stopped clapping, you opened your mouth, ready to read what was written on the piece of letter you've been writing on for the past year; but before you could do so, you shook your head and put the paper away. "First of all, I would like to thank my father and deceased mother who gave me the opportunity to study in my home country as well as my aunt who supported me through tough times, the teachers from high school days, the friends I made here to overcome those obstacles I went through and lastly, someone I won't be able to say my thanks for protecting me and for loving me even if it was only for a short time of period. If it wasn't for any of them or the events I had to go through, I wouldn't have been able to reach this very moment. Thank you once more." You took a step aside and bowed your head, allowing the people to applaud you. You then moved back to your seat, taking hold of Hankyung's arm once being offered. "You did great, there's no need to worry." You lifted your head with an unsure expression, but all your worries eventually faded at his kind gaze.

"Lastly, let's give a round of applause for all of our graduate students!" The crowd roared at the announcement and everyone has been called one by one on stage to receive their diploma. You went up after being called and shook hands with the several professors who congratulated you. After taking several pictures, you got back down and glanced at your group of friends who were giving you thumb ups before running towards them at full speed to hug all of them at once. "Woah— Calm there. We're not going to disappear," Key joked while laughing and hugged you back just as tightly. "Oh! (Y/N), someone's waiting for you over there." With Jinah's words, you tilted your head while still being in Key's arms to glance to the direction she was pointing at.

You widened your eyes in shock, definitely not expecting to see him again. The man moved forward until he stopped right in front of you with an apologetic smile. "You grew quite into a lady." You bit your lower lip as happiness overcame your body and walked up to the man to give him a tight hug. "Appa..." "Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry for the things I've done. I've been a horrible father and if there's one thing I want to do is to make everything better again." You shook your head as you lifted your gaze, a small smile spreading upon your lips. "No, it's okay. If it wasn't of you, I wouldn't have met these wonderful people." Mr. Kim took a glance around and saw Key, Hankyung, Jinah and Yoseob waving awkwardly. "I see... Actually, I've heard from Haera that you have boyfriend?" You lowered your head as sadness took over your emotions and you clutched onto your father's shirt. "Gikwang... I'm sure you would've loved to meet him if he was still here." Upon your words Mr. Kim heaved a sigh, knowing exactly what you meant, and held you tightly in his arms. "It's okay. Oh and sweetheart, I still have a meeting. It won't take long, I promise. I'll be back before six if it's okay with you." You nodded in understanding and slowly released yourself to let him go to his meeting. Key placed a hand on your shoulder, squeezing it light before all five of you left the venue.

As soon as you arrived at the cemetery, you made your way to the other end where Gikwang's tombstone was. Before you could react, you fell on your knees, dirtying your graduation gown along as small sobs could be heard. Hankyung bent down and wrapped his arms around your shoulders to pull your body close to him so that he could comfort you. Jinah stood there silently while Yoseob approached the tombstone, patting it lightly before placing the bouquet of flowers on it. "Hey. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Yoseob bit his lower lip to suppress his feelings and he knelt down as well, freeing the grave from the leaves which covered it. "Ah... Honestly speaking, I don't even know where I should start, you know?" The male lifted his head to look up to the sky as a small sob escaped from him. "Goddamn. Gikwang, I'm sorry for what I— actually Kibum and me have done. I'm sure Key is still holding a grudge against you for basically stealing his princess over there." He shifted his gaze only to see Key with an annoyed expression. "I ain't holding a grudge against him. He just took things too far in the beginning." Everyone burst in a fit of laughter at the reaction. Yoseob then turned his attention back to his best friend and heaved a heavy sigh. "Anyway, as someone who betrayed one of my best friend since childhood, I don't think a simple sorry will be enough to pay back for what I've done. Knowing you, you might give me some sort of punishment as a joke, tell me that it's all forgiven and forgotten, but I...I just can't." Breaking down in tears, Yoseob pulled his shirt over his face to cover it. Jinah pulled him up and rubbed his back with an encouraging smile, telling him that it's alright.

Key took a step forward with his arms folded and he pursed his lips, trying not to break down like the rest. "Yah. Ahem. Gikwang-ssi, I'm sorry about those things I said back then. Even if I still don't like you, it's a pity that you're not here anymore." He glanced to the side, watching you trying to control your feelings before he turned back. "You know, it's kind of upsetting me that you're not alive anymore because you actually managed to break (Y/N)'s heart after that promise you gave me when we were held hostage and were at the verge of dying. I won't forgive this one. I will definitely look out for you in our afterlife. Just you wait." Trying to glare at the tombstone, Key eventually failed and turned his head away to silently cry to himself.

After calming down, you slowly released yourself from Hankyung and placed a rose on top of the grave, a small, sad smile appearing on your face.

_"'The best rose bush, after all, is not that which has the fewest thorns, but that which bears the finest roses.' This sounds cheesy but I like it." Gikwang grinned as he eagerly glued some rose petals on the poster for your project. He then stopped his movements and lifted his gaze, looking at you with eyes full of passion and solemness. "(Y/N), you know what? If I should ever fall in love with someone like... No, Jinah is too rough." Gikwang took a look around the room, analysing each and every person who was available. "Broke up, broke up, never accepted, too shy, too blunt, too much of a teacher..." His gaze eventually fell on you and he raised a brow as one side of his lips curled up into a smirk. He leaned in closer and whispered into your ear, making you wonder why he stopped talking. "If I should ever fall in love with someone like you, I'll make sure to give her each..."_

"...and every day the best rose I find, no matter in what mood she is, as long as it makes her happy." Repeating those words made your heart sting. You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply while the others slowly took their leave to the car to give you some peace. You then turned your head, feeling at ease at the sight of the fields of flowers and took a seat on the grass. "It's kind of amusing, you know? When you told me that, I actually believed you were trying to imagine that I was Mina. Yet I'm here doing the deed for you instead and I still don't know whom you meant back then." You let your fingers run in small circles on the grave and hung your head. "Oppa, when you first told me you liked me, I didn't really know how to respond or react to it. I knew I liked Key oppa, but I was too much of a dummy to differentiate liking between romantically and brotherly." A slight chuckle escaped past your lips when a tear suddenly slid down your cheek. "Truth to be told, my feelings were in such a turmoil, I didn't know what to do with your feelings towards me. I regret it now though. I regret to have not returned your feelings. I regret to have only told you I loved you when our lives were on the line. I'm sorry for the great pain I caused you, I'm sorry for ignoring you for so long, I'm sorry to have not been there when you needed me the most." You drew a deep breath as you lifted your head and sniffed soundly. "To be honest, I'm currently unsure if this is the greatest love I ever experienced, or the saddest. But still, thank you for loving me. I definitely won't stop loving you as well," with that being said, you stood up with new energy and bowed your head deeply. You then kissed you palm and placed your hand on the tombstone before following the others to leave.


End file.
